Ivory Shane
by tess103
Summary: Ivory Shane has been best friends with the Winchester brothers for as long as she can remember. But when John goes missing, Ivory, Sam, and Dean must find him. With Sam back, things are different than before, as Ivory has constant reminder that Sam broke her heart. But what will happen when Ivory and Dean continue to grow closer?
1. Pilot - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for what you don't remember from the show (including the OC, obviously). All credit goes to the rightful owners.

This is only a sample of the whole chapter, as I don't know if anyone would actually want to read the story. So please review. I don't want to upload something that no one is interested in reading.

* * *

"Dean, c'mon. Think about it. We haven't even talked to Sam in two years! What makes you think that he'll agree to come find John?" The raven haired girl asked from her horizontal position on the back seat.

"Sammy will want to find my Dad too after he hears the voicemail." The green-eyed driver replied. When he heard a sigh from his companion he turned to look at her, "You gonna be okay?"

"I think that I might have a concussion," she answered warily knowing that Dean would only let her do research on cases until she was healed. " But don't worry, I'll be fine. I always am."

Dean grinned and turned to face the road once again. "Good cause it's your job to keep my ass alive." From there on there was a peaceful silence as both of the hunters were content to only here the Impala's purr as they sped down the country road.

Two hours later, at the dead of night, Samuel Winchester awoke from his position beside of his girlfriend to hear rustling somewhere inside his Palo Alto apartment. He rose up from his bed and slowly creeped out of the bedroom to investigate what was happening. When he reached the sitting room, he was able to successfully able to creep up behind the intruder. Sam quickly reached for the bulky silhouette. The pair fought intensely for a few moments, before the infiltrator had Sam pinned on the ground.

"Dean?!" Sam was shocked. He hadn't seen Dean in at least a year.

"You've gotten rusty Sammy." The lights turned on as a female voice said this. Ivory Shane was the last person that Sam excepted to see. Sam quickly maneuvered himself so that he was on top of Dean.

"Okay, maybe not so rusty," Dean commented as Sam got off him and he himself brought himself to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned them. Ivory rolled her eyes as she walked from her position by the corner to where Dean was standing.

"What? We can't visit our favorite college student?" Ivory responded sarcastically. Ivory had a lot of negative feelings toward Sam and Dean could sense that she wasn't handling seeing Sam again very well. He put his arm over her roughly 5" 6' stature. Sam saw the quick glance that Dean gave Ivory. Sam frowned at the thought that something might be between them. As soon as he realized his train of thought, he quickly shook it off. It was none of his business anymore. He had Jess, there was no need for the feelings of jealously.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't be here if we didn't have any other choice," Ivory was getting tired of this conversation already, and the growing frustration was eating at her. "I'm gonna wait in the Impala." She quickly left the apartment before she completely lost her temper.

After Ivory was out of hearing range, Sam asked Dean, "She'll never forgive me, will she?"

"I don't know Sammy. You did a really crappy thing. Would you be fast to forgive if your girlfriend broke up with you, dumped the people who are like family to you, ignored you completely for years, and then you find out that they have someone else not even a month after breaking your heart?" Dean was slowly getting angry, knowing that Sam had broken Ivory a lot more than she let on.

Sam looked at the ground, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, you know that. But yeah, I did do a crappy thing to her." This didn't help Dean's growing agitation. Sam should be apologizing to Ivory, not him.

"Sam?" A blonde girl with a smurfs shirt and pink shorts came into the room. Dean quickly recognized this as Sam's girlfriend.

"Jess, hey," Sam responded before turning to Dean. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jessica interjected curiously. Jessica smiled at the thought of finally meeting one of Sam's family. What she didn't know was that Dean wouldn't really like the act of meeting her. Dean didn't like her by association. It was a bit of a teenage girl thing, he realized, but he couldn't get past the idea that this girl helped break Ivory's heart. No matter that Jessica didn't know about Ivory in the first place.

"I gotta borrow your boyfriend, here, and talk about some family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean maintained a cheery disposition through this, despite his feelings toward the situation.

"No, whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of her." Sam walked to Jess and put his arm round her. Dean looked uncomfortable at this notion, but got over it.

"Okay, um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller-time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam was waving it off. Obviously, Sam wasn't getting the hint.

Dean tried again. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." This sure got his attention.

"Jess, excuse us."

Back in the Impala, Ivory was lying down in the backseat, holding an ice pack, that she took from Sam's freezer, to her head. She had a massive headache, and after the encounter with Sam, she felt extremely confused about her feelings. Ivory concluded that she might be over Sam now that she saw him. 'Maybe all I needed was closure. He's happy with Jessica. But I do still need an apology,' she thought. Or perhaps this all came on with the concussion she was sure that she had.

"So you're just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Ivory heard Dean ask Sam as they were coming out of the building and coming towards the Impala.

"No, not normal. Safe," Sam replied hotly.

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked, matching his tone to Sam's.

Ivory quickly got out of the car, hearing the way this was going. "Okay boys, enough fighting."

"I didn't run away. I was going to college. It was Dad who said to stay gone, and that's what I'm doing," Sam said, ignoring Ivory completely. Ivory suddenly got very angry.

"He didn't mean it, jackass! That doesn't mean that you can completely cut everyone out," Ivory yelled. She was going toward him as if to punch him, but Dean grabbed her and held her back. The blue-eyed girl just rolled her eyes as Dean tried calming her down. She shook Dean off of her and got to business. "Well your Dad's in trouble now, we can feel it. So you gonna get off your sorry ass and help or what?"

Sam was shocked. Last he remembered, Ivory was calm and collected even when she was pissed off. She had definitely changed.

"We can't do this alone, Sam," Dean continued.

"Yes you can," Sam countered.

"But he doesn't want to," Ivory said looking for something in the trunk of the Impala. "I didn't wanna come get you, but Dean did. John is your dad too, Sam."

Sam sighed as Dean looked away, knowing that Ivory had made it clear. John was Sam's father also, and that should be enough motive to wanna help. No matter how strained their relationship was at the moment. Sam conceded, "What was he hunting? Why didn't you go with him?"

"We were doing our own gig in New Orleans," Ivory replied as Dean took over her search.

"Dad let you guys go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Dean gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"I'm 26 dude," Dean replied. "And Ivory can take care of herself." Ivory nodded. "Alright, here we go." Dean finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out some papers."So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy, they found his car, but he had vanished. Completely MIA." Dean handed Sam the first paper.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam replied, not thinking much of it.

Ivory quickly shot that down. "Except that there was another one in April, one in December of '04, '03, '98, and the list goes on. Over ten in the past 20 years. All men, all same 5-mile stretch of road." She smirked, knowing that she had gotten Sam interested.

"Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since," Dean continued. To Sam, they seemed in sync. And that was something that confused him greatly.

"Then we got this voicemail yesterday," Ivory said, showing a walkman to Sam. "Dean, Ivory, something's starting to happen. I need to figure out what's going on. Be very careful, you two. We're all in danger." As she played it Ivory could see the gears turning in Sam's head.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam questioned.

"Not bad, Sammy. Sorta like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean grinned. "Ivory slowed the message down and ran it through a goldwave, she took out the hiss and this is what she got, "I can never go home." Dean explained everything for Ivory, seeing as she seemed very dead on her feet. She was currently leaning on the Impala, holding the ice pack to her head.

"Ivy," Dean said carefully, getting her attention. "Maybe you should lay down," after seeing her nod and starting to move to get in the Impala. "But don't you dare fall asleep." Seeing Sam's confused expression, he explained, "She's got a concussion from the VooDoo thing in New Orleans. Bitch threw her against a wall before either of us could deal with her." Dean changed the subject, seeing Sam's concerned expression.

"You know, for almost two years, we never bothered you, never asked for a thing," said Dean.

Sam sighed. "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam said. He started moving back towards the apartment building.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked. Sam stopped and turned to his brother.

"I have an interview." Sam answered.

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview. It's my whole future on a plate. So we gotta deal or not?"


	2. AN

A/N: I know that you're not really supposed to put author's notes, but it's kinda important. I've put the full chapter up under a new story. It's called **Truth of Nothing**. Thanks for the two people who reviewed, I really appreciate it!


End file.
